Coming Back Home To You
by TrueLoveWillPullThrough
Summary: Twenty years ago, Elena Gilbert left Mystic Falls. She left all of her friends behind. The night she disappeared, she left six letters, she also spent the night laying in Damon's arms. Is her humanity off for good? Coming back to Mystic Falls to find one of her closest friends dying of a terrible disease, she realises that she can never truly run from her life in Mystic Falls.
1. Never Going Back

Elena Gilbert looked at her clock, midnight. Perfect. She got out out of the bed that she would probaly never lay in again, and moved towards her wardrobes.

She opened the doors and looked inside. She couched down and crawled inside. The brunette vampire moved the secret boards that would usually keep her diaty hidden, but lifted out suitcases instead. Yes, she was running away.

She sped out to her car and put the suitcases inside. Elena had three thing she needed to do before she left.. She needed to leave six letters on the dining room table to let everyone know that she had left for good. Secondly she had to take the tracker out of her car the Salvatores put in so that they always knew where she was.

And lastly she needed to go see the two boys she cared so very deeply for. She needed to tell Stefan Salvatore she needed time and space. And as for Damon Salvatore, she needed to lay with him, for the the first and the last time. After all, she did love him.

She quitely re-entered the house she was no longer living in an left six letters. One for Matt. One for Jeremy. One for Caroline. One for Bonnie. One for Stefan. And lastly, one for Damon.

Elena decided that she would tell Stefan she needed space and not to look for her in the letter. She would just go straight to Damon.

She exited the house one final time and jumped in to her car. The brown-eyed girl put her seatbelt on and dialled his number, "Hello?" She waited for a reply. "Yes, I'm ready. Just one more stop." She told the man. "Then we can go." She hung up and started her car, speeding down towards The Salvatore Boarding House.

Elena pulled up at the Salvatore Boarding House. She quietly sped up towards Damon's room. She looked at his sleeping form and smiled to herself. He looked so peacful while he was asleep, so gentle and soft. It seemed selfish, but she was happy that she was the only one who could make him do things. He gave her a certain smile that he didn't give anyone else, it wasn't a smirk. It was a real smile. she ran her long fingers through his raven locks, causing him to stir and wake up.

"Elena?" He asked sounding dazed, wondering if this was another sick dream o torment him ir actual reality this time.

"Shh, shh." Elena whispered, holding a finger to his lips, silencing him. "It;s me, but we dont want to wake Stefan so be quiet. Can I lay with you? The storms getting pretty bad." Damon immediatly understood and instantly moved over for this perfect angel infront of him. It was stormy the night her parents car drove off the bridge and in to the deep deapths of the Wickery Bridge lake.

She crawled in next to him and placed her head on his chest, trying to concentrate on the beautiful man holding her instead of the things she was about to do and the the things she was about to leave. She felt Damon kiss her crown and stroke her hair. She smiled in to his chest, liking the feeling.

Elena Gilbert fell asleep to the feeling of being loved by Damon Salvatore.

"I'm hungry." Elena whined. Sitting in a car for a few days straight can really put a damper on your mood.

"There's blood in the back. Feed yourself." The man answered, getting annoyed by her constant boredom.

"But i prefer it from the vain!" Elena whined, again. She grabbed a bag anyway and began drinking, death staring the man while she was drinking.

"I like you better with your humanity off." The vampire stated, leaning in a little towards Elena.

"Me too." Elena purred, closing the distnace between her and the man.

They were all sat around the dining room table of the Gilbert house. All staring at the letters that magically appeared in the night. Once Jeremy had woke up, he instantly rung Elena, knowing she didnt come in the night before. No answer. He rung Stefan, she probably stayed over there. But he was wrong. She wasn't there either. Jeremy ran downstairs to see if there was any sign of a struggle, but everything was in the same spot he had left it the night before. He noticed six letters in the dining room and immediatly rung Bonnie.

They didn't dare open their letter, afraid of what was inside. Caroline, being Caroline, spoke first. She obviously couldnt stand the tension. "Lets all open them together, on the count of three." Everybody nodded in aggrement, too scared of the fierce blond in this state.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

Everybody opened their letters. Except from Jeremy, he decided he would read his later, when he was alone.

Everybody read their letters in silence. A silent tear rolled down Matt's cheek as he read the last line. The letter included a lot of horrible things, but it was the last line that got to him. It said she was never coming back.

"Do you think they've read the letters by now?" Elena asked quietly. Wondering about her friends back home. _No_, she thought to herself_, its not home anymore._

"Probably, why? You're not regretting this are you?" He asked worriedly, looking at the girl he wanted all along in awe.

"No I just," She stuttered. She turned towards him smiling. "I just wanted to see the look on their faces when they realise I'm never going back." She put her hand on the back of his neck, smiling devilishly. "Because I'm never going back." She finished looking back towards the road.

Never going back.

**Okay, so re-write this chapter because it was a little short. I'm trying to make them longer but its quite hard to fill them up when your wanting to drag it out for the suspense. So, uh I guess keep reading? An figure out what happens next, thanks bye.**


	2. At least she is alive

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. I simply just write my own versions of the story to amuse myself and others.

10 years ago...

"I'm not giving up on her! Not like everybody else!" Damon yelled, flipping the table in front of him.

"Damon. Damon stop! I haven't given up, and I'll help you I promise! But you need to calm down Damon! Damon listen to me, calm down." Caroline said, attempting to calm the angry vampire in front of her.

Damon broke down, dropping to his knees and letting the tears stream down his cheeks. "I need her Caroline, I need her."

Caroline kneeled down beside him and held him, silently telling him it's okay to feel tis sadness. She gradually let her own tears fall, not bothering to try to be strong for the both of them, it was no use. "I know, I know." She soothed, being the good friend she always was. "We're going to get her back, I promise Damon, I promise." She rocked him back and forth, helping him deal with the terrible pain of loosing someone close to you.

X

Elena Gilbert enjoyed the feeling of being free. Of being able to do what she wants, when she wants, It had an amazing feeling to it. And having the originals by her side was definitely a bonus.

She was enjoying herself, dancing on he bar, drinking as mush as possible, while they watched her, amused by how much energy she always has. But, him, wit his Original powers, sensed someone else watching her. It was someone from Mystic Falls, he could tell. They we're unwanted attention. Under any other circumstances, he would just kill them and get it over with, but this was Elena's friend. And it didn't matter how much she tried to convince them she didn't care anymore, he knew she did. He quickly grabbed Elena by the waist, held her close, and whizzed out of there quicker then a lightning bolt.

"What are you doing? I was having fun." Faking sadness and pouting.

"Don't pout sweetness, there was someone in there watching you, I think it was one of the members of the Scooby gang." Elena giggle at his reference for the supernatural group back in Mystic Falls.

"Well then, we'd better get out of here, yes?" Elena asked mischievously.

"Yes, we should." He replied, equally as mischievously.

X

Caroline sat back in the car, she saw something in that bar she hadn't seen in a while. Elena enjoying herself to the max.

"Did you see her?" Damon asked immediately, Caroline nodded.

"Did you speak to her?"

Caroline shook her head. "I didn't get a chance."

"Well, why the hell not?" He asked angrily, always asking so many questions.

"She left before I could blink. But she was having a lot of fun, she was dancing on the bar. It reminded me of," Caroline paused, scared to bring p memories. "Before her parents died. We would used to go to the grill every Friday night, and she would have so much fun." Caroline looked at Damon who was looking intensely at the steering wheel. "Of when we would used to go to parties and enjoy ourselves because we had nothing better to do than embarrass ourselves at one of Tyler's huge parties." Caroline reminisced.

"How about I carry on by myself from here?" She began, but got caught off by Damon's protests. "Listen to me Damon. I know you still care about her, I do. But unless something really big happens in Mystic Falls, she's not coming back. No doubt about it." Caroline stuttered, feeling bad about the depression that has now filled Damon's eyes. "And I know that the new girl at Mystic Falls, who's on the cheerleading tem by the way, has caught your eye." Caroline chuckled, doing her best to cheer him up. "I'll promise I will not give up Damon, but I think you need a break."

Just at the moment Damon was going to consider Caroline stopping too, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Elena was walking out of an alley way, with his arm draped around her shoulders.

"What is she doing with him?!" Damon shouted loudly, but Caroline forced him to be quiet, hoping Elena would glance their way and spot them. She didn't know whether it would end badly or great, but finally it was progress.

They watched them walk for a while, talking, laughing, and the most horrible one, kissing. When Elena finally spotted them and stiffened up. He realised this and asked what was wrong. Elena just told him that she had forgot her coat and the others we're still inside. When he disappeared, Elena quickly sped over towards their car, not caring who saw.

"What in hell are you two doing here?" She demanded.

"We found you." Damon stated, star struck.

"Yeah, you found me." Elena replied, running her hand though his soft hair, and closing her eyes at the feeling she missed so vey much. Elena smiled sweetly, one of the things that Damon missed the most. "But you need to leave. If they find you they'll-"

"They'll what Elena? I don't really think they'll do anything. Because from what I've seen you have a certain Original wrapped around your finger." Damon snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing this to protect you, but you need to leave, now." Elena told them, worriedly looking back at the bar. When she could hear them almost exiting the bar, Elena quickly pecked Damon on the cheek, which he made no movement to stop, and then went to stand where he had left her.

Elena quickly kissed him on the lips, then linked arms with the only Original girl, walking far in front of the boys to gossip. Rebekah was not that bad, once she trusted you, you could tell her anything, because you trusted her too. And Elena told Rebekah, everything!

"Well, if she's doing this to protect us, she's doing a damn good job at acting."

Right, second chapter. I'm thinking about keeping the man she's with now a mystery, what do you think? It's obviously one of The Originals, but which one? Everyone is alive, except from Finn, at this point. So start guessing guys! Also, I am really trying to make the chapters longer but its quite hard to me and this is my first ever story, so ts quite terrifying! Anyway, please review guys, and feel free to tell me if anything could be improved. Thank you, bye!


	3. Going Back To Mystic Falls

Present Time:

Strutting in to the only decent bar in the recent town she was staying in, Elena looked around for a perfect meal.

No, she was no longer the girl who needed to be saved. Who always relied on someone powerful and strong to protect her from the big bad monsters in the deep dark shadows of the mysterious and hidden secrets of the world. She was now the girl with all the power. She was defiantly a someone, but only to be surrounded by a bunch of no ones.

She spotted a group of girls heading into the little girls room and decided to follow. Buffet time. She heard laughter and annoying high-pitched voices that only reminded her of a certain bubbly blonde all the way back in Mystic Falls. The girls we're mostly taking about boys and other subjects that she showed no interest in. But when a girl started another conversation with another topic, very few words caught her attention. Words like 'blonde hair.' 'blue eyes.' 'Caroline Forbes.'

She walked in to the toilets confidently and accidentally bumped in to the group of stereotypical girls. They all quickly began their apology like well-brought girls of the town should. But when they looked up, only then did they realise that they shouldn't be apologising, but pleading for their pathetic lives.

"Hi." Elena said in an all too sweet tone for her liking. "Know, what do you know about the girl called Caroline Forbes?" She asked, stepping forward as they stepped backwards.

"She's... She's new in town... Looking for a girl she used to know." One girl stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Right. The girl she's looking for, what's her name?" Elena asked, tucking a strand of hair behind the girls ear.

"Something Gilbert," Another girl said, way too confidently, and a bit too familiar. Elena whipped around to see the pale face she missed so very much, but would never admit. "It's a shame, she left for some unknown reason, apparently she turned in to a real bitch."

"Caroline." Elena stated. "Still honest, like always." The all to quickly Elena drained all the girls who we're in their company in the toilets. "Oopsie Diasy," Elena began in a sing-song voice. "Be a dear and clean up this mess, would you?" Elena smiled, liking how she was getting to th blond in front of her.

Walking out, Elena realised her old best friend was still following her. "What do you want?" She asked exasperated. "You've followed me for weeks."

"Yeah? I did it for good reason. Matt is dying, Elena. The one person in the entire world who you we're closest to, he's dying! He's dying of cancer." Caroline shouted, getting upset over Matt leaving them.

"Cancer? A little vampire blood would heal that right up." Elena said in a kind of 'duh' tone.

"He doesn't want to cheat death," Elena opened her mouth to make another snarky comment, but Caroline answered her question before she asked it. "And before you ask, we're not going to force him because we respect his decisions." She looked at the floor, sadness filling her by just thinking about the boy, who everybody loved, dying. "He wants to pass away, like a normal human would. And I think it would really help him if you were their for him, back home."

"Mystic Fall's is not my home anymore!" Elena snapped, speeding up super close to Caroline, doing her best to intimidate her. "But I'll come, I need to get someone first though." She stated in a calmer tone.

"Oh my god, please don't bring the Original Clan." Caroline sighed, not wanting to face the bitchy Rebekah and the cocky Klaus.

"Oh don't worry, we ditched them a while back."

**Okay, another update. I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others even though they are too short, but I've already write the first chapters. So I'm going to write them up and upload them, and then the chapters will be a lot longer and hopefully more interesting? Anyway, keep reading to find out how Damon is dealing with the situation and what's new in his life, hint hint;) Also, keep reviewing, and keep guessing who this mystery man is with Elena, its very much appreciated. Thankyou.**


	4. The One That Got Away

After hours of painful torture and awkward chats, the three finally arrived at their destination. The Boarding House. Three meaning, Elena, Caroline, and... Elijah.

"Before we go in I should probably tell you something." Caroline started but Elena didn't want to hear any of it. "I'm not listening." Elena sang.

Elijah started to unpack the bags when Elena immediately stopped him. "No honey, we're not staying long."

Elijah took that as a hint that she didn't really want to be here. But he knew that her being here, seeing her friends, remembering memories , it would bring the poor girl one step closer to getting her humanity back. And even if she left him at that point, he would sacrifice her, if it was best for her.

"You're not staying?" The blonde vampire asked. "But this is your home? Our home? This is where you belong." Caroline stated, upset with the beautiful brunette could be ripped out of her arms, they would all be as devastated as the first time.

"It isn't my home anymore Care." Elena said sympathetically, but then realising her mistake. "Caroline! I meant Caroline!" It was too late, Caroline heard her. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, she knew that the smile wouldn't leave her face for the entire day.

When they finally got in to the house, Caroline guessed that everybody was out, she couldn't hear a sound or a movement in the house.

"Okay, everybody's out. I need to get something through your careless heads before they come back." Caroline stated, looking deadly serious. "Everything has changed since you've been gone, and you do _not_ get to come back like you've never been gone, and change everything!"

"Of course I can." Elena threw her head back with laughter

"No! You can't!" Caroline shouted, her naturally pale face turning a deep shade of red.

"Yes I can! I am Elena Gilbert! I do what I want, when I want, got it?" Elena asked, seeing red. She did not like getting told what to do.

"Crystal." Caroline retorted sarcastically. She turned, left, and went to go find everybody else.

Elijah was sat on a chair with Elena casually sat on his lap, legs dangling over the arm rest. Drinking a glass of blood and bourbon. Everybody had come back and they were now waiting for them to come in and 'reunite.'

At that exact moment, she heard the perfect voice that made her heart flutter. The voice she was longing for. The one voice she truly missed. She secretly listened in on the conversation that was going on in another room.

"You found her. You actually found her." Stefan stated in astonishment. "I didn't think we would ever find her again."

While they we're all excited to see Elena again, Damon was worried to the max. It had been twenty years since she left and he had tried his hardest to move on. He had, with Claire. He loved Claire. But if he was being truthful, he would never love anybody the way he loves Elena Gilbert. But he hates her. She left him after one amazing night, with only a letter to satisfy him.

The night Elena left. The first, and last time, Elena had laid in his arms and fell asleep, it was the best night of his life, and it still is. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect than watching her sleep. Having her hair spread across his bare chest. The way her perfect little head fit perfectly in to the crook of his neck. They night they both fell asleep with smile's on their face's.

That night would have been a perfect start to a new life with Elena Gilbert. If only he hadn't woke up a few hours later to find her trying to escape.

Twenty years later...

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, in a sleepy voice, from his spot on the bed, acting like he hadn't been awake since she got up, listening to what she was doing.

She looked up and took in the sight of Damon Salvatore sat up in bed. She smiled to herself before speeding over to him. She placed her hands on either sides of his face and spoke softly, like trying to sooth a baby lion who was loosing his mother.

"Listen to me, I will always love you Damon, no matter what." And then she was gone.

**Hi, another update in the same day, wow. It's mainly because I'm trying to get the chapters up that I've already written so I can put all my focus on the new chapters so I can make them longer. Anyway, we figured out who the mystery guy was... Elijah! Please keep reviewing and again feel free to tell me any ways that I can improve my writing. Thankyou, bye.**


	5. Old Personallities

Present Time...

Elena and Elijah were still in the same spot when 'The Scooby Gang' came storming in.

"I thought you had better manners Steffi." She said, finishing her drink. "Thought you would searve served your guests." She held up her glass, signalling for another. Stefan, being Stefan, obeyed her command.

Elena got up from her spot on Elijah's and slowly walked across to Damon. "So, where's the new gal? Heard you moved on." She whispered in his ear, pouting slightly, trying her hardest to cover her jealousy.

"Is that jealousy I hear? Miss Elena?" Damon fired back, annoyed by how she was getting to him so soon. Elena raised her eyebrows questionably, almost like she was changeling him. She stalked over towards Elijah who had now raised from his seat. Elena waved her hips more than needed to get a certain eldest Salvatore's attention.

"jealousy? Please! And I think you got the wrong doppelgänger, I'm not Katherine, I wasn't in 1864 with you, I'm not 'Miss Elena.' I didn't play you." Elena stated, quite proud of how well she was keeping her emotions hidden. She kissed Elijah, showing them just how over Damon and Stefan she was. Only that every time she kissed The Original, she couldn't help but think about how soft Damon's lips would be and how right it would feel to press her rosy lips against his soft ones.

"Oh I would disagree." Damon said before taking a swig of his bourbon, remembering just how Elena had treated them.

When that had finished their little smooch, Stefan was standing across the room with Caroline, talking in hushed voices. She could tell Stefan was angry, he was looking at Elijah like he was going to speed over there and break a chair and shove the leg straight in his heart, Of course that wouldn't kill him, een if he did get the chance to catch him off guard. Caroline looked like she was talking him through the anger and guiding him through it. She was helping him. She had to admit, even though she felt nothing for Stefan, she still felt a bit of jealousy flow through her veins, that someone else was helping him through the dark times in his life.

But Damon, she felt even worst for Damon. He was staring at the ground with a really depressing look on his face. She never meant to hurt him this bad.

Elena realised, when she finally looked up, her emotions we're showing, how did she know? The looks on Stefan and Caroline's faces we're pretty convincing. She turned away, flipping her hair in the process, covering he humanity with a heavy cover of darkness.

"How's Matt? Heard he was dying of a terrible disease." Elena smiled, liking how she was getting on their bad sides.

" 'How's Matt?' Really, that's all you got Lenie?" She heard a voice from the doorway. When she turned, she saw her a lot of things, her highschool friend, boyfriend, best friend, a football player, the towns favourite young man. But the main thing that stood out was the things that had changed in his physical features. Wrinkles. He had produced wrinkles. But he also had dark bags under his eyes that showed he didn't get a lot of sleep. But he also had a gleam in his eyes. She imagined that the gleam in his eyes was because of her return, but she convinced herself that it wasn't. It would hurt too much if it wasn't.

Damon and Stefan now realised, after all this time, why Elena always went in a mood and snapped when they called her 'Lenie.' it was reserved for Matt.

"Mattie." Was all Elena could say in return.

"Have you missed me?" Matt asked in a hopeful voice, scared of her reaction. Of getting rejected by the girl he loved all the way through High School. The girl he still loved with all his heart.

Elena was fighting, she was fighting so damn hard to keep her emotions hidden it hurt. She couldn't keep it in longer. She flipped out, she started banging walls, smashing glasses, breaking tables. Muttering to herself words of encouragement like. 'Keep it together.' 'Come on, you can do this.' At this point everybody was staring at her in shock. She decided that it was worth it for Matt, he would see her emotions but only he would. She could only deal with that.

"Of course I've missed you, my big idiot. I've missed you so much it actually pained me to stay away from you!" She sobbed, leaping in to his arms making him fall back in to the chair behind him. She held on tight to Matt, afraid to leave him again.

"Then why didn't you come home?" Matt asked in a pained tone. Elena looked up to find Matt had pools of tears in his eyes. She missed those baby blue eyes, they didn't deserve the pain they were holding.

"I couldn't Mattie. I wanted to, I did." She broke down, holding on to Matt tighter as her sobs filled the silence in the room. Matt just clung on to her, being a shoulder to cry on. "I just couldn't." She finally got out.

Elena closed her eyes and discovered that it was now the time she had avoided. She had to face her emotions.

She let go off Matt and stood before them all. Just as she opened her mouth to begin her apology and 'I missed you's', they all turned their heads to the front of the house to hear the door open and close.

"Who's that?" Elena asked immediately.

"Probably Claire. She mentioned coming over to see Matt." Caroline told her the truth straight away, she always did when it came to Elena.

"Hey guys." Claire said, walking in and instantly greeting them all. Not realising the beautiful brunette who was sending daggers her way. If looks could kill, Claire would have been dead a thousand times already. When Claire finally realised Elena, she smiled at the new _guest_, although she was terrified and intimidated of how Damon was looking at her and her beauty.

"Well I was going to let my emotions out and have a heart to heart with you all, but it looks like someone decided to interrupt." Elena snapped, checking her hair and make-up in the closest mirror. "Come on Elijah, looks like they've replaced me."

Elena was just about to walk out of the door when she felt two soft hands on her waist pulling her back. "Please Elena, I've missed you too much to let you leave now." Stefan whispered in her ear, letting his head sink in to her goddess-like hair.

Elena turned, placed her hand on Stefan's cheek and rested her forehead against Stefan's. "Oh Stefan. I loved you, so much! I am so sorry for hurting you this bad. I guess Katherine was right all along. I am just like her." Elena walked to Elijah and headed for the door once again, when she was called back.

"Elena," Stefan called. "You could never be Katherine in my eyes."

**Okay, so another chapter so soon. This is the last chapter I had written on paper, so hopefully they'll start getting longer. I think this one was longer, no? Anyway, as usual, please keep reviewing and feel free to tell me anything I can improve on, thank you!**


End file.
